Pixie Dust and Leprechaun's Luck
by Angel Selenity
Summary: The girl, Serena, looked at the ring and then to her lover Diamond. Could she really do this? Allope with a begger that works in a blacksmiths shop. She would be going against her father's wishes and put shame to the O'Rhiley name forever. Which would she


A/N: Hey all! I felt like writing this after I just got done watching Braveheart and High Lander. I liked the Irishnessy of it all. So I decided to bring this into a Sailor Moon story! Hope you enjoy and R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: Um yeah I don't own Sailor Moon. A bunch of rich more 'Artistic' people than me own it.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
~A little bit of nonsense from me~  
  
Within a rose bush lies a bundle of flowers and buds.  
  
Some full grown.  
  
Some half grown.  
  
And those that are just starting to open.  
  
A late bloomer is said to be the most beautiful of them all.  
  
But what about the earliest bloomer?  
  
Can this beauty compare to the later bloomers?  
  
Yes.  
  
Although there maybe to many thorns.  
  
There is still a little hope...  
  
By: Me!!!! Sandra Patrick  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Pixie Dust and Leprechauns Luck  
  
Set in Old Ireland..say like in the early 1400's  
  
Rated: PG-13, may go up in rating,depends  
  
By: Angel Selenity(ME)  
  
Anime: Sailor Moon  
  
18 tomorrow. Me ma would be proud. Papa's out in the McGriffen's clan to settle peace, along with my brother. Me kin is staying strong for all the O'Rhiley's were. I, Serena O'Rhiley, will be 18 tomorrow. Papa believes that is a perfect age to marry me off. But I don a want to. I want to stay home in the castle with Papa. I want to be near me 'wn flesh 'n' blood...is that so wrong?  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome home Papa!  
  
"Nanny! Oh Nanny, have ye seen Serena?" Molly O'Rhiley asked the castle nanny.  
  
"Neh Mistress. I haven't seen the lass since mornin' meal."  
  
Molly sighed and ran down the castle corridor towards Lita's room. Her feet slamming on the stone floor echoing off the walls back to her ears.  
  
"Lita, wheres..."  
  
"MOLLY! GET OUT 'O HERE!" her older sister screamed while pulling the cover's over her.  
  
"ANDREW! Yer with Andrew the stable boy!?" Molly tried to hold back her sudden out burst of suprise and surpressed giggles.  
  
"Well scince ye ruined it what ye be bargin in 'er for?" Lita asked while slipping out the the bed towards her dresser.  
  
"Papa is but half a mile from here, and he will be arriven anytime soom. I must find Serena. Any idea where she might be?"  
  
"I know where..."  
  
A quite voice came from behind Molly. She turned around and saw Sammy. The youngest child of Micheal O'Rhiley's children and youngest son.  
  
"She's out in the white rose gardens in the far East. Ye'll have ta take horse though. It's the only way across the stream!" And with that said he ran off down the hall.  
  
"Oh Serena! What have ye gone and done this time!" Molly said and was off to the stable houses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Somewhere in the Far Eastern lands of the O'Rhiley territory  
  
"Why did ye call me out here so far from home?" came a sing song voice.  
  
Two young people, a male and a female, were setting out in the yellow feild of flowers next to the white roses. A young man with white hair and blue almost black eyes, had his arms wrapped around a beautiful Saint. She looked small and frigile with elegant light blonde almost silver wavy hair. It layed against her creamy white complexion. Her eyes were like the sky above the ocean. A clear blue gaze that could make you think you were staring into freedom.  
  
"Te give ye this."  
  
The girl took the small cloth bag and took the twine that held it sealed off.  
  
"Diamond! A promise ring!"  
  
"The color of that stone reminds me when Me looks into yer eyes. Wild 'n' free like a stallion."  
  
The young girl looked at the stone is the ring. It was a sapphire placed onto a silver band.  
  
"I love ye Serena.." Diamond said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
The girl, Serena, looked at the ring and then to her lover Diamond. Could she really do this? Allope with a begger that works in a blacksmiths shop. She would be going against her father's wishes and put shame to the O'Rhiley name forever. Which would she choose, love? Or honor?  
  
"Diamond..."  
  
"Yes me Angel?"  
  
"SERENA! I'VE BEEN LOOKIN' EVERYWHERE FOR YA!" a voice interupted Serena's thought noticing it was familer. It was her younger sister's voice, Molly.  
  
Molly galloped up on a brown mare with a black mane and tail side saddled. Very unsafe!  
  
"Oh Serena! Papa will be hope any moment and he is bring some of the McGriffen's clan with him! Oh Serena we must hurry and get ye home to clean up and out of those, those, breeches!" Molly said with a distraught face.  
  
"PAPA! Oh no I fergot all about today! He'll have me head for this if we don get back in time!" Serena said running and throwing her leg over the back of her snow white mare.  
  
"Heya!" she said as she kicked the sides of the hores while skillfully manuvering threw the rough terain that lead out of the flower feilds.  
  
Molly galloped close behind being careful not to fall off. Serena hoped she would arrive with enough time to get into her dress that Papa had specially made for this day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere half a mile from O'Rhiley Falls  
  
"Aw me lad! Ye will be pleased with the good hunting we have in these here lands!" bellowed a deep cheerful voice.  
  
"Finally the clans will be at peace!" came and equally cheerful one.  
  
"Me can't wait to get home and see me daughters shiney faces! 'O McGriffen you will be left in awe from their sheer beauty, the young lasses!" said Micheal O'Rhiley's cheerful voice.  
  
"So ye say the game here is grand? I see nothing but ye forests and green feilds specelted with many beautiful flowers." came a silky voice.  
  
"'Tis a grand land this here land is. Wait until ye set c'her eyes on O'Rhiley Falls! See that river flowing over yonder? That comes from the falls behind the castle! Filled with delishous pink salmon, cat fish, and cod fish! Tis blessings from the Saints it tis!" came O'Rhiley's cheerful voice.  
  
"O'Rhiley, about c'her eldest daughter,Serena. Have ye told her yet?" came Gean McGriffin's husky voice.  
  
"Me was thinking about telling her t'night at the feast! How aboot yer son? Ye told him yet?"  
  
"Tell me what?" came the silky voice again.  
  
"Well Darien I was meaning to tell ye before we left today. Yer gettin wed, to O'Rhiley's eldest daughter."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
*thump*  
  
Darien fell from his horse in total shock.  
  
"Whoa..." was all he could say as he looked ahead of him.  
  
"Welcome to me home. O'Rhiley Falls."  
  
O'Rhiley looked at his eldest son speed off towards the gates that led into O'Rhiley Falls. The O'Rhiley saw it. Saw why he had ran a head of them. It was Serena and Molly on there horses galloping in threw the gates. Everyone sped up and galloped towards the gates, except the carriage that held the McGriffen's Mother and sisters  
  
-Lord be with me. Serena isn't dressed properly!-  
  
"SERENA! OH SERENA FINALLY AT LONG LAST! WE'VE COME HOME!" Greg said as Serena flung her arms around her younger brother.  
  
"Greg, I canna believe ye've finally come home! It's been so long. We was beginng to worry aboot c'ha!" said Serena and Molly in unison.  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
Serena,Molly, and Greg stopped their merry ment and turned around to see Micheal O'Rhiley and the McGriffin's staring at them. Serena looked up at her father and noticed the grin on his face. She was a sight! Her hair wild and wavy, she wearing a beige shirt and brown breechs with boots that came at least mid-thigh on her. You could she the handles of two daggers on either side of her thighs safely in the opening top of the boots. In one hand she held a bow and on her back in a quiver that held at least 30 arrows.  
  
"Welcome home Papa..." Serena said as she felt an instense stare of sapphire eyes looking at her.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
To be continued.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V CLICK ME!!! 


End file.
